Kaylee's Uphill Climb
by DancingLilligant
Summary: Kaylee is a young girl from Unova with a bold ambition. To be the best. Isn't that every trainer's dream? She will need to fight her way through Johto with her Unovan companion, Yōkina, a Petilil(Here is my disclaimer so I don't have to write it more than once: I own nothing. Pokémon was developed by Game freak and published by Nintendo). HGSS R&R


**Good day viewers. DancingLilligant here with a story straight out of my thinker box. I can't promise that it will be any good, but I can sure as hell give it a go. So, the workings of this story will go as follows. A lot of things in this twisted up version of Heart Gold and Soul Silver will be different from the game. I have played countless Pokémon games and have come to love this one in particular. Now...here is a brief view of the formatting before we begin:**

 _ **"Pokémon Speech"**_

 _Thoughts_

 **"Pokedex entries "**

"Normal speech"

 **I will eventually introduce the aura concept as I have seen a lot of that floating around and I am interested in bringing that to the table. This idea took some doing, so I hope it will be well received. Muchos Gracias!**

 **Chapter 1: Small Girl, Big Dreams!**

The chilling Autumn weather was beginning to set in. It wasn't too terribly cold that one needed to bundle up, but it was just nippy enough to dawn a light sweater and maybe a scarf. In Cherrygrove City, a moving truck was slowly pulling in. Behind it was a small blue car with a few dents in it. The door to the car opened and a woman with straight black hair and dark brown, almond-shaped eyes stepped out of the drivers seat. She had on a light grey sweater with a pair of blue jeans and hiking boots. Her skin was fair without so much of a wrinkle in sight. The passenger side door opened to reveal a near duplicate of the woman standing outside.

The girl had a long, straight black hair with cheek-length side locks and a frontal fringe. The rest of her hair showered down her backside, stopping at the waist. She was rather short, standing at just 4'8" tall. Her eyes were a beautiful dark chocolate color. They too, were almond shaped, accompanied by long lashes to bring out the color. She had a shapely figure and was wasp-waisted. She wore a teal unbuttoned sweater with a white tank top beneath. She had on a pair of short shorts and white knee socks. Brown hiking boots finished off the outfit. In her arms was a very peculiar Pokémon.

The Pokémon resembled a plant bulb, similar to that of an onion in shape. Three long leaves sprouted from the top of its small Pokémon had a crescent shaped white face with small brown eyes. It had a light green body, for the most part.

"Well Kaylee, we're here...Cherrygrove City. Not much of a city now is it?" Kaylee's mother said as she glanced around at the rather small quaint little city.

There really wasn't much to it, save for a few small cookie-cutter houses, a Pokémon Center and a Poke Mart. It did, however, look beautiful now that the leaves were beginning to change.

"Yeah...it's really small compared to where we used to live. Compared to Castelia...this is really small..." Kaylee said as she looked around at her new home.

"Well, we needed to move. Big cities are rather crowded and to be honest? A I think my new job over here will be much easier to deal with. Being a breeder is rather tough in such noisy conditions. Anyway, Kaylee, we should help the movers with your stuff..." Kaylee's mother said, turning to enter the house.

Kaylee nodded, glancing down at the Petilil in her arms. She looked around rather curiously at her new place of dwelling. She was Kaylee's only companion and had accompanied her on many of her traveling ventures. Kaylee had yet to begin an actual journey, but she had thought of it from time to time.

"Come on Yōkina, let's go see our new home."

Yōkina smiled happily and nodded as the two turned tail and followed. The house wasn't very big. Then again, since it would only have two occupants, Kaylee and her mother, it didn't need to be large. The kitchen was next to the living room which was connected to a hallway that led to a bathroom and a bedroom across from it. A flight of stairs led up to another somewhat spacious room on the left side of the hall. A bathroom was next to it.

"Well, that wasn't so bad was it?" Kaylee's mother asked as she slumped back onto the sofa, Kaylee joining her with an exhausted sigh.

"That was a lot of work. I do believe that this calls for a shower..." Kayle laughed.

"I agree, you are a bit stinky. I can smell ya from here Kaylee," her mother teased.

"I'm not that bad am I?"

Yōkina chriped in agreement.

"Hey! Not you too!" Kaylee grumbled, huffing before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Okay, I get the message. I've been in these clothes long enough anyway."

"Good idea sweetie. Hey, listen. I am going to pay a visit to Professor Elm. I hear that he's got some interesting Pokémon in his care. I heard they were raised from eggs and are lively little ones. I will call you on your gear when I get there so make sure you pick up," Kaylee's mother said firmly.

"Don't worry mom, I will. Let me know what you find. Who knows, maybe I will start my journey here," Kaylee grinned.

"That would make me quite happy actually."

"I'll think about it. A journey sounds like a lot of fun. Anyway, I'm gonna hop in the shower. I'll be waiting for your call," Kaylee smiled.

"Alright sweetheart, I promise I won't be too long. See you in a few!"

Kaylee sighed as she stepped into the shower. Closing her eyes, she let the hot water wash over her while she contemplated the idea of a journey. Could she do it? Adventure had always been a dream of hers and for whatever reason, she never thought about going up until this point. Her mother had been urging her to go for the longest time, but she stubbornly refused with many an excuse. Mostly? She didn't feel ready. Sure, she thought of going off on some epic expedition littered with peril and exhilarating situations that got the adrenaline pumping.

But when it came down to it, she was just a little girl with big dreams. Well, little in stature. She was seventeen after all and very much a lady. She sighed to herself and began to think on the issue further.

 _Can I do it?_ She thought, tilting her head upwards so the soap could was off of her face.

After scrubbing herself and rinsing off, she turned the water off and reached for a towel. Stepping out, she saw Yōkina waiting for her on the counter where she'd been left. The Petilil hopped off the counter and skittered up to her friend.

"Hey you. Are you ready to help me pick out an outfit for today?"

Petilil happily twirled and scuttled away, her trainer following her into her new room. As she entered the room, she dropped her towel and stood before the mirror. She was very self conscious of her figure, in spite of the fact that she was attractive. Reaching for the undergarments she'd left on the bed, she slipped them on and opened up the closet.

"Okay Yōkina, let's get to work!" She smiled, leaning down to let Yōkina crawl up her right arm onto her shoulder.

"So. What should I wear today? How about...a white hoodie, with my jean shorts, teal knee socks, and my steel toe boots?"

Yōkina shook her head.

"Nah, too early for that bulky thing. Okay, what about..."

"So, these are the darlings you and your assistant raised?"

"That is correct Miss Midori. Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Chikorita are all well cared for here. These three will be going out to new trainers today."

"I see. Perhaps my daughter might like to have one. She does have a trainer card, however it's from Unova. Would she need to get a new one here?"

"That won't be necessary. As long as she has one, she is able to register for the league. Perhaps she would like to come by and see me today?"

"I do believe she would love that, Professor, I will call her now."

Kaylee had finally chosen an outfit after a little difficulty. Her and Yōkina agreed on a small button up pink, light sweater, left open to reveal a white tank top. Faded blue jean shorts were also part of the attire with long white knee socks and hiking boots. Her hair was styled the same as always.

"Well, how do I look?"

Yōkina gave an approving nod.

"Glad you like it. Now...let's see here, mom said she would call me soon..."

Her gear began to ring, turning her attention toward it.

"That must be her now," Kaylee mused, picking up the gear and answering the call.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetie, I'm down at the lab and I was wondering..."

"Yes?" Kaylee prodded.

"Well, since you said you might be starting over here..."

"Go on," Kaylee stated with a piqued brow.

"Would you like to come over to New Bark Town and take a look at the Pokémon here?"

There was a long pause before Kaylee replied.

"Sure! Give me a minute to find it on the map. I'll be right over..."

 **Author's Note:**

 **So this was just a short chapter to set the standard for the length of chapters to follow. Yōkina, as some may have guessed, long before me stating what she was, is a Petilil. Why? Because like I said, this is going to be different. Also, Yōkina is Japanese for 'Cheery.' I do hope all who read this story will find it unique. I know OC stories aren't the most well received, but that is a gamble I wish to take. That said, kick back and enjoy yourself while you read.**


End file.
